Mezmerize
by Ashton-Rena
Summary: Teto wants to tell Ruko her secret, but she just can't muster up the courage to do it. Will she ever tell her, or does Ruko already know? TetoXRuko fluff. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer:**** Hello all! After a random idea over a cup of coffee, I present to you my first attempt at a yuri...sort of! **

**If you don't know, I love Ruko and Teto as a couple. They just seem perfect together. This is my first Vocaloid/UTAU story as well, so be nice! Please, read and relax... and enjoy! :) **

**I don't own Vocaloid, UTAU, Ruko, or Teto...but if I did...no, you don't want to think of the things that go on inside of my head for these two...**

_**Mezmerize**_

**Kasane Teto X Yokune Ruko**

**By: Ashton-Rena**

Sapphire and ruby.

That is the only way to describe her eyes when she looks into mine.

She is my best friend, the one I can go to when I have a problem.

I tell her everything...well, almost everything. I have a secret, something I _can't_ tell her.

I go and visit her daily. Every time she sees me, she spreads her arms wide and gives me a big hug. I love the way she has to bend down to her knees just to be even with my height.

We go inside the house. It smells like it always does; like freshly brewed coffee. She pours me a cup, and then one for herself. She sits both mugs down on the table which has a plate of warm bread and butter sitting in the center.

She definitly knew what I liked. She probably already knew that I liked her too. The way that she walked, her long legs moving in perfect rhythm with her well defined arms...just everything.

She took the seat across from my own.

"So, what's up?" she asked as she plucked a piece of bread from the platter.

I opened my mouth to answer, but my breath was caught in my throat as if someone had just hit me in the chest with every ounce of strength they had.

_"Her voice...God, her voice was mezmerizing."_

"Teto?"

"Y-yes?" I finally managed to choke out.

"Is something wrong?" her eyes had a hint of concern in them.

"No...nothing's wrong. I just spaced out, that's all," I said as I grabbed a piece of bread and started nibbling on the crust.

"Oh. You look like you want to tell me something," she said running her finger around the rim of her coffee cup.

_"Well, that wasn't a complete lie. I just don't know how to go about it." _

I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "I do need to tell you something. Something important."

I saw her eyes narrow.

"Okay, shoot."

"Well...I just don't know how to say it." I looked down at my trembling hands. _"Why is it so hard to tell her how I feel?" _

After ten minutes and a mental argument, I had mustered up enough courage to say what was on my mind.

"Ruko I-" I looked up and stopped. She was resting her chin in her left hand, and her eyes were closed. Judging from the way her breathing had deepened and slowed, I deduced that I had bored her to sleep.

I sighed. This is what happened every time I tried to talk to her. I'd bore her, and she would fall asleep sitting at the table over an empty coffee cup.

I pushed away from the table and stood up. Time to do what I've done for the past three weeks when I come over to "talk" to her.

I wandered around the table and over to her. "Ruko..." I said rubbing her back gently.

"Mmm?" she sounded like a purring cat.

"You fell asleep again. Why don't you go lay down in bed? You'll be more comfortable."

I got a sigh and a groan...like always.

I patiently waited for her to stand. It's not like I can get mad at her. I did at first. When she would nod off during a conversation, it would make me so angry. I guess I've gotten used to it, even if it's still a little annoying.

She finally stood, towering over me by over a foot. She placed her right arm around my shoulders, and I wrapped my left around her lender waist, and proceeded down the hall to her bedroom.

She let go of me long enough to set her hair free of its usual restraints. Again, my breath was caught in my throat as her raven hair cascaded over her shoulders. I looked on intently, watching her remove her tie and start unbuttoning the usual white dress shirt she wore. She carefully folded and lay it on top of a neatly folded dress coat laying in a chair. She turned toward a dresser and opened a drawer. A few minutes later, she pulled a plain white tee shirt over her head. She finally trudged over to the bed, but stopped and looked at me.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go now. I'll see you tomorrow," I said turning on the balls of my feet.

"Why don't you stay? You can take a nap with me."

_"It sounded like she was smiling when she said that. She had never asked me to stay. I just always left. Now what am I supposed to do?"_

"Teto? Come on. Just take a nap with me. You don't have to go home just yet. I don't want you to."

I was gripping the door frame so tightly my knuckles were turning white. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest, and my mouth flew open with an answer before my brain had any time to comprehend a rational thought.

"Okay." Simple, short, and not at all what I wanted to say.

She smiled that beautiful lazy smile of hers and turned down the comforter and climbed into the bed. She looked at me, watching my every move.

I moved slowly across the room, and only stopped at the foot of the bed to take off my shoes and belt. I nervously walked around to the empty side of the plush piece of furniture.

"Come on," she repeated.

I did as I was told and slowly climbed up beside her and lay down.

She brought the comforter up around our necks. I started to relax a little until she shifted her weight and turned over to face me, draping her long arm over my chest.

I felt myself grow hot as a cinnamon colored fingernail traced over my cheek, to my chin, then to my lips. There was that breathless feeling again.

_"Why do I feel like this when she touches me?"_

"This is nice. It feels a lot more relaxing to nap next to someone you love," she said nuzzling her nose into my neck. "You smell good, Teto."

_"Her breath was like fire against my skin. I wated to scream. It was the single most wonderful feeling I've ever experienced."_

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"This is nice...and thank you." That came out a lot calmer than I expected it to. I felt her lips form a smile against my skin.

"You're...welcome," she whispered before drifting back off to sleep with her hand gently resting on my cheek.

I smiled. _"So much for my big secret." _I rested my head on top of hers and found myself groggy all of a sudden. I closed my eyes and whispered, "I love you too, Ruko."

_**Author's Note:**_** Wow, guys...this was way longer in my notebook. Like... four pages longer. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing this story, and I hope to have more Vocaloid/UTAU stories on the way! Until then, guys!**

**-Ashton Rena**


End file.
